


If This is The End

by Briry18



Series: The "What If" Series [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drama & Romance, Dream Eater Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Established Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), F/M, Female Roxas, Female Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Female Vanitas, Female Ventus, Game: Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, Genderbending, Hurt Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Minor Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Minor Eraqus/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), Minor Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Minor Terra/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Oblivious Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Pre-Kingdom Hearts III, Protective Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Riku In Love (Kingdom Hearts), Riku Loves Sora (Kingdom Hearts), SoRiku Day, SoRiku Week, Sora Loves Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Time Travel, Vanitas & Ventus Are Siblings (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas Is Bad at Feelings (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas is a Heartless, Vanitas is a Nightmare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briry18/pseuds/Briry18
Summary: The continuation of the FemSora-verse. Sora and Riku take the Mark of Mastery exam. What they expected would be a straight forward test turns into a battle for survival against the darkness. It's a test of skill, courage, and fortitude… but what truly guides them through the trial is their belief and love for each other
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Terra/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: The "What If" Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/914223
Kudos: 5





	1. The Test

Roxas…

"Axel..." Roxas murmured in her sleep. Even in the darkness she could still feel Axel's warmth against her. She'd said her goodbyes but she didn't want to leave him. She could still hear his voice, could still smell his scent, and taste his kiss. It made her ache inside knowing it was all just a dream. Axel was gone, and she was left to float in the shadows of Sora's heart. It was a truly lonely existence.

"But you're not alone..." A voice whispered to her and Roxas felt herself falling, not into the cold darkness but into the warmth of someone's light. "Once you connect with someone, no heart is ever truly alone."

"But... I don't have a heart." She murmured.

"Are you sure about that?" The voice teased some sensing the uncertainty in her voice.

"I don't know..." She sighed, too tired for this game. "How does anyone know if they have hearts?" She slowly opened her eyes and stared into the light. It was so bright and beautiful, and too alluring to pull away. "Sora...do you know the answer? Will you help me?"

"Well that's a silly question!" Roxas gasped at the answer. In the light she saw a figure, a hand stretching out to take hers. Roxas' eyes went wide as saucers, the familiar smile and joyous laugh. "Of course I will!"

"Sora!?" She floated down, the light became so bright she had to shield her eyes. She felt a calm breeze against her face and slowly opened her eyes to look around and she saw the beautiful beach of Destiny Islands. "Where… am I? She walked along the shore and her brows furrowed together. "I feel like I've been here before."

"You have…" Venus approached from behind and Roxas jerked and whirled around staring at her own face. "Though this version is only a simulation… a pure manifestation of the light inside Sora's heart. It is the place where those that have been welcomed into Sora's heart reside, and that now includes you... Roxas."

"You… Why do you have my face? Who are you?" Roxas stared in disbelief at this alternate version of herself.

"My name is Venus, and as to why we look alike, I'm afraid the explanation is a bit of a long story and quite complicated. I'm not entirely sure of all the details myself." She stepped forward so they stood side by side, Venus admiring the setting sun and the waves lapping at her feet. "What I can tell you is we're connected through Sora, all three of us."

"Three?"

"Hello Roxas…" Xion came from the opposite side of the beach smiling warmly. There was some confusion at first, Roxas having a vague sense of familiarity… until the pieces finally connected and tears welled up.

"Xion!" Roxas wrapped her arms around her holding her tightly. "Oh my god it is you! I found you!"

Xion hugged her best friend tightly laying her head on her shoulder.

"Mmmm I told you I went back where I belonged. I'm glad to see you did too." She pulled back and wiped away Roxas' tears.

"So this place… this is Sora's heart?" Roxas looked around.

"Half of it, anyway." Xion explained. "This is the light inside Sora's heart... where you were before was the shadow side. Unlike the princesses of heart who have hearts made of pure light, Sora's heart is made of both light and darkness. What you see now is the light."

"I see..." Roxas couldn't help but smile at the beauty of this small piece of paradise. The quiet breeze, the sound of the waves, and scent of the air. "It's so serene… and peaceful."

"I'm afraid it won't be for long…" Venus assured, her smile fading as her eyes took on a serious look. "There's a force out there that is looking to turn her heart completely to darkness. I've been sensing it off and on during her journey. The ones responsible nearly succeeded in Castle Oblivion, using Sora's own light against her to create heavy shadows on her heart."

"Castle Oblivion?" Roxas murmured and looked to Xion who nodded. "The organization? They used her light? How?" Roxas raised a brow.

"Mmmm… There are many different types of hearts, all with their own sources of light whether it be dreams, family, or a possession of some kind." Venus played with her wayfinder. The real one was back with her sleeping body... but her heart had kept this simulated one as the symbol and source of her own light and power. "For Sora the source of her light is her connection with other people. The friends she's made through her various journeys… and the love she shares with another. It's that love that's both her greatest strength and ultimate weakness."

She clutched the wayfinder to her heart. Venus knew all too well what price one could pay for the sake of their loved ones.

"So the Organization is still trying to turn Sora's heart to darkness?" Roxas rubbed her chin wondering where she'd heard that before.

"Yes... but it may not be the organization you know."

"So, Venus, how do you know all this? You're trapped in Sora's heart like the two of us right?"

"I guess you could say I've got someone on the inside, though they may not know it yet. Still it's only a matter of time before the Organization strikes and we'll be made vulnerable again" Venus glanced over her shoulder at the other two. "I've already divulged all I know to Xion… the question I have for you Roxas is what are you going to do about it?"

"Me?"

"Yes, are you going to help protect Sora's heart… or will you let it be swallowed up by the darkness to give yourself another chance at life?"

Roxas looked down and away at that.

"Even if I could return it would be for nothing. Axel is gone, and I'll never see him again."

"Never say never…" Venus smiled knowingly. She'd met Axel's former self before, and wondered what his reaction would be to meeting them both again."If there's one thing I've learned being inside Sora's heart all this time, is that you should never give up hope. Still the decision whether or not to help is yours to make, Roxas. I won't force you one way or the other."

Venus started walking away, and with Vanita on her brain she casually flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave a little smirk.

"I wouldn't take too long to decide… time here passes by rather quickly, I've noticed." Her body faded into a glowing golden orb that was her heart and vanished to the other side of the island.

Xion looked at Roxas who stared, sour faced, and silent.

"You okay?"

"Not really…" She admitted. "I don't even know who this Venus girl is, and the fact she has my face irritates me." She plopped onto the sand sighing heavily. "Protect the light, or escape through the darkness... I'm not sure what I should do."

"Well..." Xion crouched down with her and hugged her legs. "What do you WANT to do?"

"I want to see Axel again..." She quickly admitted, her eyes staring at the beautiful sunset, her mind full of memories of the three of them sitting on the clock tower and just enjoying each other's company. She'd give anything to have that again. "If there is a chance I can see Axel again... I want to take it... but I don't want to go back to that void."

"The void?" Xion raised a brow.

"The shadow side of Sora's heart... it's like being behind a double sided mirror. I could see everything Sora was doing, hear her thoughts, and feel her emotions, but she couldn't see, hear or feel me. I would scream from the other side, begging to come out but no one would know I was there. I had to watch Axel fade from behind that wall... and because I did I was finally able to get Sora's attention, and give her a piece of my mind!"

Roxas clenched her fists and let out a slow uneasy breath.

"So what happened?" Xion touched her shoulder. "Why did you fall back into the void?"

"...because I lost." Roxas cried and hugged her legs to her chest. "Her heart made her stronger than me. Sora's become aware of me, so I guess that's why this path to the light opened for me. I like Sora... but I'm jealous of her." She admitted. "She's got everything I want, and it's so frustrating because I know I could have it too." She closed her eyes. "If only..."

"If only you had a heart of your own." Xion looked down sadly. If what Venus believed was true, both she and Roxas did have hearts of their own. Their hearts were kept here in Sora's light just waiting to be released and awakened with the right keys and through the right doors.

If Roxas could return by using the darkness inside Sora's heart did that also apply to her? If it did… what would she do when the time came to save Sora from the darkness? Would she do what's right? Or would she selfishly let Sora take the fall? She wasn't sure of it now.

After all… Roxas wasn't the only one who wanted a life of her own.

~Yen Sid's Castle~

"Mark of Mastery exam huh?" Sora pouted. The long and arduous explanation of them being summoned here was proving more than what Sora's attention span could take. Still she knew all of this was important and needed her full attention so she did her best to hear them out. The one thing she didn't like was that Yen Sid felt the need to test them in order to make them true masters.

"No doubt you fancy yourselves masters already…" Sora watched Yen Sid crack a smile and she had a sudden urge to pout knowing he was giving her a patronizing look. "You're both self taught keyblade wielders, an impressive feat, but only a real keyblade master can show you the proper way."

"This is all a formality, though, isn't it? We've already proven ourselves. Me, the King, and Riku, we can take on anything. Right Riku?" She looked up at her best friend and boyfriend wanting his agreement and confirmation.

"I dunno…" Riku spoke up, catching her off guard with the look of doubt on his face. "I think in my heart…" Riku manifested his keyblade, the mix of light and dark taking shape in his hand. When he looked at it, he saw his own heart reflected, and worried about the stain of darkness that still lingered. "Darkness still has a hold."

"Come on, Riku," Sora nudged him as if to shake him out of a funk. "You're worrying too much." She blushed a little as the memory of their last night on the islands came to mind. "Don't you remember what you said to me back on the islands before we left? You said-"

"I found my light." He turned to her smiling and let his blade fade again. "I know what I said, and I meant every word. Finding the light and the strength that came with it has allowed me to be by your side again… but walking that path changed me, Sora. I'm not sure if I'm ready to wield a keyblade." he turned to the master, saw his affirmed nod and knew their thoughts were in the same boat. "I think I do need to be tested."

"Riku…" Sora touched his hand, their fingers lacing and hearts connecting. She could sense his unease, his doubts and knew he needed a boost of confidence. If this test was what it took for RIku to see he was worthy of wielding a keyblade, then she'd help him see it through.

"Okay…" she nodded and with her hand still in his she turned to the master. "Then I'm in! Put me through the test. You'll see, Riku and I will pass with flying colors." She gave a confident smile and squeezed Riku's hand for support, which he returned.

Yen Sid looked at this young couple, so different and yet so right together. Their bond created something strong and would prove useful in the upcoming battle he sensed. With a nod of approval he sat up tall and spoke with clarity.

"Very well, Sora and Riku… let your examination, begin!"

~The Test~

Sora looked down at her hands and body. She was in her younger form...the age she had been when the island got swallowed by the darkness. According to Master Yen Sid their test was to travel into the world of sleep and unlock seven sleeping keyholes.

The world of sleep was a place between light and darkness in which the realm of dreams lay. In this realm worlds that had fallen into darkness were now trapped in an endless time loop, unable to waken.

Destiny Island was also a part of this realm, or a version thereof. When Ansem had cast it into darkness, this small piece of time was left frozen in the realm of dreams, and would serve as their gateway into the other sleeping worlds.

"Feels a little strange coming back here. I look like I did nearly two years ago, but I…" she glanced over at him and her cheeks flushed when she caught him staring at her. "What is it?"

"Hmm? Oh," he shook his head laughing. "It's nothing. Just had a moment of nostalgia is all." He touched the stars dangling from her braid. She blushed at the contact and laughed reaching out and tapping the medallion around his neck.

"Well nostalgia is nice… but I like the present better." She lifted her head grinning and he had to smile back.

"Can't say I argue with you." He turned to look out at the ocean. "We need to leave the island. We should go find the raft and get it sea worthy."

"Okay…" she crossed her arms behind her head and then suddenly smirked as a memory clicked. "But how far will a raft take us?"

"Who knows…" he smiled as they reenacted the memory. "If we have to, we'll think of something else."

"Mmmm oh hey I'll race you there!" She started running across the sand and Riku laughed giving chase.

"Cheater! Who said you could have a head start, huh?" Riku ate up ground fast but Sora still pulled ahead. He had to smile as he listened to her laugh and enjoyed the peaceful moment.

That peaceful moment came to a screeching halt when he saw a figure step out in front of Sora as she opened the door to the back of the island.

"Sora!"

Sora stared up at the hooded figure, his hand touching the top of her head and she collapsed. Riku leapt and caught her instantly, he summoned his blade and swiped at the figure who immediately disappeared.

"Damn, what the hell was that? It looked like a shadow of some form but why did it put Sora to sleep? Unless… maybe he was a nightmare." Riku recalled Master Yen Sid mentioning that the world of dreams didn't have heartless or no bodies… but instead had creatures all of their creatures were known as dream eaters and there were two kinds. "Nightmares" devoured happy dreams, and were the source of darkness in the sleeping worlds. While "Spirits" on the other hand served as guides and were protectors against nightmares.

He shook his head. No time for theories, he thought and lifted Sora up to shake her.

"Sora! Sora wake up!" he let out a sigh of relief as she began to stir. Her beautiful blue eyes fluttering open and staring at him confused and sleepy.

"Huh? Riku?" Sora held her head groaning. "What happened?"

"I don't know...I'm not sure what it was but something attacked you. It might have been one of those nightmares Yen Sid talked about."

"Nightmares?" She vaguely recalled Yen Sid's lecture and made a small "oh" sound. "Right… dream eaters. I don't remember being attacked though. I just remember feeling really really sleepy."

"It was probably trying to steal your dreams." He rubbed her hands and helped her to her feet. "You gotta be more careful."

"Yeah, you're right...sorry about that Riku." She got up testing her body out a little and shaking off the sleepiness. She slapped her cheeks making a face that had Riku chuckling. "Okay I'm back. No more goofing off."

"That'll be the day." Riku teased walking last her.

"Hey!" Sora pouted and stuck her tongue out. "I can be serious when I need to."

"Alright, Miss Serious, then stop pouting and let's cast off." He eyed the raft in question giving it a thorough check before nudging it towards the water. Sora sighed heavily and bent over giving the raft a shove before jumping on and the two of them floating off.

As they distanced themselves from the island, Sora took a wary glance back. Something felt off… and after giving herself a moment to think, something struck her as odd.

"Hey Riku… Yen Sid brought us back to the island before it got cast into darkness right?"

"Yeah…" He adjusted the sail tuning it so the wind carried them off north east and away from the islands and mainland.

"Well before that Kairi, Tidus, Selphie and Wakka were on the island with us, but I didn't see them, or any kind of version of them. Why do you think that is?"

Riku's hand hesitated on the rope. He'd been wondering the exact same thing. Glancing back he watched the island disappearing into the blue of the ocean and scowled.

"You know something… that's a good question." Thunder crashed above them and Sora grabbed his shoulder shaking some.

"Riku! A storm is coming!"

"Yeah, and the waves are getting steep." He noticed and stood up helping to steady her. "Easy, Sora. Don't panic. Help me furl the sail."

"Right." Sora nodded and she crouched down to untie the knot while Riku walked to the mast and brought down the sail. A sudden gust of wind split the mast apart, knocking Riku back and off the raft.

"RIKU!" Sora stayed crouched on the raft staring out at the mast and Riku clinging to it.

"I'm alright!" He called out to her. "Hang on, Sora!" He glanced back as a whirlpool formed, and in its center he felt the familiar cold of darkness. "What's that?"

Sora too had noticed the whirlpool and her eyes went wide with disbelief at the massive figure that appeared from it.

"Ursula!?"

~The Real World~

Ansem stood over Sora's unconscious body, his face warped in a smirk. That had gone all too well and easy.

"It's just as he said it would be…"

Ansem turned around to look at the figure dressed in the cloak of Organization 13. His silver hair and golden eyes pure reflections of his own, but in a younger and more vital state of mind and body.

"Not quite… She wasn't alone. He was with her." Ansem spoke, hefting Sora up under one arm.

"By he, you mean Riku?" He looked around. "Where is the boy now? Did you destroy him?"

"No, that's what worries me. After I put Sora to sleep he leapt at me and suddenly vanished as if he had never been there to begin with. It's a puzzle."

"So long as the goal was accomplished there's no sense worrying about certain circumstances that are out of our control." He reached out a hand touching Sora's hair and smirking. “Even if he somehow manages to figure out our plan it'll be too late. For I shall enter her dreams and ensure she stays in the world of sleep. Once trapped there, she will sleep eternally, and we will have our final vessel."


	2. Traverse Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Riku get separated between two dimensions and bump into some new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So I figure I should give a little warning to readers who may not have played the game. The plot can get a little confusing, KH has a complicated plotline as it is but DDD took it another step by adding clones, multiple universes, time travel, etc, so bear with me as I do my best to explain it as succinctly as I can. 
> 
> Also for those who haven't read the previous fics "Vincent" and "Patty" are my gender bent versions of "Maleficent" and "Pete" that I threw in for fun and because Sakimi-chan made Maleficent one hawt dude!

Sora swayed on her feet and blinked her eyes open. She no longer felt the cold wet of the ocean on her skin, or the weightlessness of dropping into a dream. She shifted some feeling solid ground on her feet and snapped completely awake. 

“Huh? Where…” She looked around and stepped to the edge of the balcony she stood on. “This is… Traverse Town?” 

Traverse Town was one of the sleeping worlds? Well she supposed it made sense… it had been one of the worlds largely affected when Vincent had sought after the princesses of heart. 

“Huh… weird.” She raised a hand to grip her hair charm, and that’s when she noticed the gloves on her hands, as well as the rest of her attire had changed. “Whoa! What’s with my clothes? Is this more of Master Yen Sid’s magic?” 

She admired it, tapping her toes in the shoes that resembled the ones she’d worn when first starting her journey. 

“Alright looks like I’m good to go.. But where’d Riku go?” She glanced around and jumped on the railing taking a look around. “RIKU! RIKU WHERE ARE YOU!? HELLO!” 

“Shut it… Talk about noisy” A voice from above startled her and she yelped stumbling off the railing and to the ground. 

“Ow! That hurt…” She rubbed her backside and glanced up at the figure that jumped in front of her. “Huh?” 

“Sora, right?” Neku narrowed his eyes on the girl. Average looking, and an obvious ditz, he thought with a scowl. What was so special about her he wondered. 

“Yeah… do I know you?” She slowly got to her feet and let out a small gasp when he snagged her hand to look at her palm. “Hey, what are you-”

“Looks like you’re not a player.” 

“A player?” 

“Come on, keep up, in the game.” He showed her his timer and Sora blinked in confusion. “Players are marked with a time limit.” 

The Game? What game? She didn’t remember anyone from Traverse Town mentioning a game before. Just what was going on in this world? 

“In this game I can’t afford to lose,” Neku to continue to explain keeping her hand firmly in his. He wanted to make sure she wouldn’t try and run from him. “I need my game partner.” 

“Oh… I see… well I don’t know about any game...” She put her free hand on her hip smiling. “...but can I help?”

Surprise lit his face. Most girls he knew were testy about strange guys asking them to do stuff, and yet this girl just up and offers to help him. Who the hell was this chick? 

“Do you trust every complete stranger that comes up to you?” When she just smiled cheekily at him he let go of her hand sighing heavily. She really was a ditz. “Sorry, but you’re no good. You’re not a player and my pact is with somebody else.” 

“Okay, so we can’t be partners.” Once her hand was released she set it on her opposite hip remaining friendly. “Why don’t I just help you out as your friend?” 

“So we’re friends now?” he rolled his eyes and turned his back on her. “It’s not that easy.” 

“Not saying it is,” She pat his shoulder making him tense up. “Still, you could make it easier.” She giggled. 

“Yeah sure, sounds great, whatever.” He grumbled and shrugged her hand off his shoulder. Sora smiled, his attitude reminded her of a young Riku, abrasive, cocky, and just a little bit shy. 

“Good, then lead the way.” She gasped when he suddenly dashed forward, spun around a pole and glided up the rail. “Whoa… let me try that!” She bounced her toes and leapt. She let out a squeal as she spun around and around the pole and nearly collided into the next when she let go. She saved herself by grabbing the second pole and swung again before leaping and felt herself floating. 

“Wow… physics in the dream world are so different. This is awesome!” She quickly got the hang of it, feeling the kinetic energy in her limbs and letting her athleticism and imagination do the rest. She bounced off walls, leapt on buildings and laughed even as she moved around. 

Neku shook his head at her antics and gave a heavy sigh. Why did he get the feeling he was in over his head with this girl? 

Still… a deal was a deal. If he wanted Shiki back, and to return home he needed to hand over Sora to the man in the black coat. It didn’t matter to him what a creepy dude like him wanted with a sweet face girl like her… 

He glanced back at Sora as she landed behind him giggling, her entire face lit up with excitement and wonder. 

It didn’t matter to him at all.

~Riku~

Riku groaned as he woke up feeling disoriented. He opened his eyes, blinked a few times and immediately recognized the world.

“Am I in Traverse Town?” He glanced down at his attire having felt the weight difference. “My clothes have changed…” He glanced around looking for his girlfriend. “Sora! Where are you?”

He got no response and immediately worried. Where was she?

“I remember fighting Ursula and falling overboard...then I think we opened a keyhole. So this must be one of the sleeping worlds.”

He glanced down at his hand remembering the feel of his keyboards when it appeared.

“My keyblade… it just popped into my hand when I needed it most.” He smiled softly. It would seem his heart knew more than he did.

“Wow… where’s your portal?” 

The sudden voice startled Riku from his thoughts and his eyes cast upward in the direction of it. He spotted a boy with blonde hair smiling down at him looking calm as you please while sitting casually on the side of the building. 

“It takes something pretty special to jump between grounds without one.” The boy praised his lips softly curved.

“Who are you?” Immediately suspicious, Riku braced for a fight. 

“My name is Joshua.” He flicked back a piece of his blonde hair. This boy, Joshua thought, was something special. He was omniscient, and his awareness allowed him to sense the presence of everyone in his dream. And to suddenly have two new souls pop in so suddenly both startled and intrigued him. 

“What do you mean portal?” 

“Are we just going to skip the part where you tell me your name?” Joshua raised a brow, his interest increasing. This guy had a story to tell.

Riku didn’t like the way this kid was looking or talking with him… but much like the way his keyblade appeared in hand on a whim… his mouth started to move on its own. 

“Riku.” 

“Well, Riku, portals are like gateways that link up our worlds. The world we’re standing in right now… well there are two copies of it. It’s been sort of split in half.” Joshua went on explaining. “Portals allow people like us cross between them.” 

“Huh? There can be two of a world?” 

Curious guy wasn’t he? Joshua mused and went on to explain the concept of multiple worlds and realities. As he talked his senses kept track of movement in the other world. Since this world and the people in it were his dream he had the inside knowledge of all that was happening… or at least he was supposed to. 

In his mind’s eye he sensed the dark presence of the rogue in black. He had no idea how this figure came into his dream, but It would seem he was causing trouble in both versions of the world, making him feel uneasy. He’d already warned his friends about this figure, but that didn’t seem to stop them from acting on their own in hopes to somehow escape the dream and return to their own world. 

Now this Riku, and the girl named Sora, were new elements in the equation. They didn’t seem to be foes, and could very well prove useful to not only lure out the rogue, but also play key roles in his own plan. 

“I’ll tell you what Riku… I’ve got a little errand for you.” Joshua put on a charming smile and had Riku instantly tensing up. 

“Sorry, I don’t trust you.” Riku turned his back to him and had Joshua laughing. 

“Aww come on, at least hear me out.” He persuaded with a friendly tone. “I’m looking for a girl named Rhyme. She’s the key to the portal. On the other side, who knows what we may find. Maybe even your girlfriend, Sora.” 

Riku gasped and whirled back around, one look at Riku’s face had Joshua thinking “Bingo.”

“You know Sora!?” 

“Heh, heh, now I have your attention.” He floated down to him. At Riku’s anxious face the first twinge of guilt twisted inside and his eyes saddened. “Unfortunately I don’t know where she is. If she’s not in this world, I can only surmise she’s in the other. Simple logic.” 

Not in this version of the world, huh? Riku rubbed his chin and sighed. If portals were needed to cross into different worlds, then he needed to find one in order to locate Sora. While he didn’t quite trust this Joshua character, he was his only lead to finding her, and locating the keyhole. 

“Alright, you wanna find Rhyme, then let’s go.” Riku agreed and Joshua smiled. 

“Good to hear…” he strolled beside Riku as they wandered district three thoroughly. As they did Riku discovered the use of his movement and abilities had changed and tested it out. “It would appear this is your first time in a world like this. Any questions?” 

“A few, but-” Riku bounced and ricocheted off a wall. He tucked his body into a quick spin before landing smoothly back on his feet. “I’m not sure where to start.” 

“How about we start with the basics…” Joshua trailed off as nightmares appeared and he sighed heavily. “Starting with them.”

~Sora~

“KYA!” Sora crouched down nuzzling the soft cheeks of a plump dog like creature as it whined and cuddled against her. “It’s so cute!” 

“Good grief…” Neku slapped a hand to his face. “You’re such a girl.” 

“Hmmm?” Sora lifted the adorable dream eater up letting it lick her face as she giggled. “You just now noticed?” 

“Never mind…” he waved her off. 

“Okay… so Neku Sakuraba, that’s your name right?” She set the dream eater down but it stuck close by to her brushing up on her leg affectionately. 

“Yeah…” he scratched his cheek. 

“I really feel like I’m getting the hang of this world now. I appreciate you answering my questions and giving me a few pointers, it really helped in battle just now.” 

“Oh uh… it was no big deal.” He turned his back to her to hide the blush. 

“There’s probably going to be a few other things I’m not gonna understand, but now that I’ve got the basics down, it shouldn’t be too hard.” She pat his shoulder. “So thanks, Neku, I really appreciate it.” 

“You’re welcome… I guess.” His head lowered a fraction. Damn it… damn it, damn it, damn it! Neku thought as he looked ahead at the door to district three. He couldn’t just feed her to the sharks. He had to know what this guy was planning for her. 

“Wait here a sec, I’ll be right back.” He walked ahead leaving Sora blinking a little confused behind him. 

“Oh… okay.” She heard her dream eater whine and walk ahead of her after Neku. “Hey, it’s okay little guy. He’s not going far.” She knelt down petting him. When the pup continued to whine she looked after Neku and wondered why she suddenly got a bad feeling. 

Neku walked into the plaza and immediately spotted the rogue in black. His eyes narrowed and he shouted up. 

“Hey you!” 

“Hmmm?” The silver haired boy in the black robes looked down, his gold eyes showing no signs of emotion or recognition. “Well? Where is she?” 

“She’s just outside the door, she’ll be coming in any minute but I gotta have your word that you won’t hurt her. I don’t care what you have planned, but if you hurt Sora-”

“I have no intention of damaging her. She plays a key role in the organization’s plans.” He dismissed Neku’s offensive tone with a wave of his arm. “Now bring her to me.” 

“Grrr… fine.” Neku clenched his fists. Sora wouldn’t be hurt, Neku told himself as he turned back to fetch Sora. Shiki would be returned to him and everything would go back to normal. A deal was a deal. 

“Sora…” he opened the door and motioned her in. 

“Hey, what kept you?” She walked beside him. Neku said nothing, but escorted her to the center of the district and stare back up at the hooded figure. 

“I brought you Sora… we had a bargain!” 

“Huh? Bargain? What’s the matter, Neku?” She looked at him confused then followed his gaze up to the landing… and saw him. Her heart shuddered, her eyes widened and breath choked out. “No Way! The Organization!?” 

Finally… he smiled from behind his hood and leapt at her. 

“Hey! That wasn’t the deal, you said you wouldn’t hurt her!” Neku jumped in front of Sora ready to protect his new friend. 

“Neku don’t!” Sora leapt forward, her dream eater panicking at her side and barking erratically. “They’re too dangerous!” 

Neku and the Organization member tangled and Sora unleashed her keyblade preparing for battle. She was unaware of the shadow behind her, its hands reaching out and sending out dark energy. Sora immediately felt sleepy and her eyes drooped and body slouched. 

“What… why am I so… sleepy?” She collapsed forward her keyblade and dream eater vanishing. 

“Sora!” Neku looked back eyes wide. “What did you do to her!?” 

“That’s none of your concern…” He stepped towards his companion, the second hooded figure had glowing red eyes, and nightmare symbols etched in its robe. His aura snaked around Sora and fed into her heart. “She’s safe and unharmed as promised, but as for your game partner, you’re out of luck.” 

“What!?” Neku glared. “You said-” 

“Did you really think it would be that simple?” He turned around to face Neku. “Even if I could bring your friend to you it would change nothing. You and the others like you, are trapped in this dream. There’s nothing you or your guardian angel can do that will change your fate.” 

“My fate… what the hell are you talking about? No… I don’t care… just give her back to me! Give me back Shiki like you promised!” 

“If you really want your partner back, then I suggest you find your other friend who trapped you in this dream to begin with.” He knelt beside Sora brushing hair from her face. “Aside from me, he’s the only one with connections to both this world, and its counterpart.” 

He scowled and paused a moment. The shadow’s aura pulsed and he saw inside Sora’s dream, Riku facing against the boy known as Beat whom he’d also exchanged words with. 

“What’s HE doing here?” 

“He who? Hey!” Neku reached out as both hooded figures became surrounded in the shadow’s aura and slipped into Sora’s dream. “Damn it…” He looked down at Sora, guilt rising up and making him back away. “Sora… I’m sorry.” 

~Riku~

“Ahhh! You know what? Forget it!” Beat, a tough talking boy with a skull beanie and rapper style ambience flopped onto the stone rail and pouted at his defeat. “This is stale, yo.” 

“Playing the tough guy 24/7? I’d be exhausted too.” Joshua pat his back companionably. 

Riku chuckled a little, feeling a bit refreshed and relaxed at the friendly atmosphere. For the first time since he’d arrived he felt a small connection with the people of this world and it calmed his erratic thoughts and panicked energy. 

“I just…” he heard Beat spoke with obvious affection. “I just want to protect the one person who matters.” 

Riku let out a small sound at those words. It made him feel reminiscent of his journey… of his desire to gain strength to protect what mattered most to him… to protect Sora.

“I know the feeling…” he said sympathetically. He took a step forward and it suddenly hit him. The sleepiness, the dark, and the weight of his body just collapsing to the ground. 

“Riku?” Joshua jumped down and Beat right behind him. “Riku are you alright?” Joshua shook him and sighed. “No good… he’s out like a light.” 

“What happened to him? Was it from our fight?” 

“No… I get the feeling our cloaked friend who’s been causing mischief is behind all this.” Joshua stood upright and closed his eyes trying to sense Sora’s presence in the other world… but couldn’t. “There’s a disconnect… I may have to find Rhyme myself after all.” 

“Huh? You know where Rhyme is!?” Beat raised his fists. “Damn it why didn’t you say so?” 

“Calm down, Beat, I don’t know if I can find her on my own.” He had hoped the connection he felt with Sora would help him cover ground. “Let’s keep looking here… hopefully she’s somewhere within close reach.” 

“What about him?” Beat jerked a thumb at Riku. “Are we just going to leave him like that?” 

“The nightmares won’t go after him when he’s in that state. He’s strong enough on his own that he won’t need our help.” Joshua explained. “Come on, let’s split up again and cover more ground. Shiki is somewhere around here as well, and she’s not as strong as her partner in battle, she’ll need protection.” 

“Leave it to me. You find Rhyme, I’ll find Shiki!” Beat ran off and Joshua sighed shaking his head.

“You make it sound so easy…” He shrugged and his eyes closed still trying to sense Sora out… and smiled when he felt her stirring and waking up. “Maybe, it just is.” 

~Sora’s Heart~

Venus gasped, her head shooting out towards the horizon and blue eyes wide with fear. 

“It’s happening.” 

“Huh?” Xion stopped her casual walk to glance back a Venus. “What is?” 

“The organization… look…” she pointed out and up towards the sky. Xion frowned and followed the gaze her eyes narrowing on a small patch of clouds swirling in the distance. 

“Is that a storm?” 

“It’s darkness… damn it I thought we had more than enough time to figure out a plan. “ She raced back in the direction they came. 

“Hey, hold on! Venus!” Xion raced after her. The two of them found Roxas in the secret place, staring at the depictions on the cavern walls and running her fingers over them. 

“Roxas!” Venus panted narrowing her eyes on the girl that shared her face. “Have you made your decision?” 

“In a hurry are you?” Roxas scowled, rubbing a fingertip over the shape of a paopu fruit. “Well too bad for you, but I haven’t. You’ll just have to wait.” 

“Damn it, there’s no time to wait.” Venus grabbed her by the arm. “Darkness is already appearing. If we let it grow it’ll-” 

“Let go of me!” Roxas flicked her off glaring. “I don’t know who you think you are, but don’t give me orders. I had enough of that with the organization!” 

“You idiot, the organization is exactly why I’m here trying to knock some sense into you!” Venus shouted. “Do you want to be trapped in the void again?! Do you want Sora to lose her heart? We share her fate, Roxas, and if we don’t do something to protect her she’ll be lost to the darkness!” 

“Is that really what’ll happen?” Roxas narrowed her eyes. “If I recall what Diz told me, the last time Sora’s heart fell to darkness she was able to come back within moments. She’s got a heart stronger than any darkness. Don’t mistake Sora’s heart for yours. She’s not as weak as you!” 

Venus flinched at that and even Xion hunched at the harshness. 

“Roxas…” she whispered but Roxas turned her back to them. She stare at the door, resting a and on it and could feel something pulse on the other side waiting to get out. 

“Sora won’t fall to the darkness… not without a fight.” 

“For her sake, and for ours…” Venus finally said after a moment. “I hope you’re right.”


	3. Prison Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Traverse Town, Sora and Riku help Joshua reunite his friends with their partners. Meanwhile Venus dreads the darkness that's lurking nearby and prays her new allies can help save Sora.

The dream world was proving to be both challenging and annoying. The moment Riku woke up he was immediately thrust back into action after spotting a girl being chased down by some nightmare dream eaters. 

Joshua and Beat had vanished, so it was up to him to save the girl. He quickly zipped across terrain after the mob and put himself between them and the girl. 

“Take cover, I’ll handle these guys.” 

The girl, Shiki, eyed the boy in question. She backed up into the empty tavern and watched as Riku made quick work of the attacking nightmares. Was this the guy she’d been looking for, she wondered? 

I’m looking for someone who wields a key-shaped weapon. Bring them to me and I shall give you what you want.

The weapon fit the description the man in the black coat had provided. She stood up straight and held her stuffed animal tight to her chest. This HAD to be the right person. She hadn’t seen anyone else wielding that kind of weapon. Everyone else here used dream eaters. 

When the coast was clear the boy started to walk off and she ran to catch up to him. 

“Seriously, thanks!” Shiki called out and smiled friendly at him. “My name is Shiki, what’s yours?” 

“Riku.” He said simply, waiting for her to get to the point. He didn’t have time to babysit anymore of Joshua’s friends. He needed to find Sora. 

“Thanks, Riku.” She held up her cat as if it was thanking him too. 

“Sure,” he turned his back to her to walk away. Shiki pouted. Geez this guy was rude. 

“Hey! Is that it? You chat up a girl and say “sure” and walk off?” She pouted and put a hand on her hip. 

“I’m bad at this, sorry.” He looked over his shoulder at her. “Look it’s not safe here, you should go home.” 

“If it’s not safe, how could you just leave me here?” She played with her cat cuddling it to her chest. “Aren’t you my knight in shining armor?” She gave him a wink and had Riku flusering. 

“Knight?!” Shit, how the hell had he given her that impression? “Look you got the wrong idea, I’ve got a girlfriend.” He tried to explain with obvious fluster. Shiki didn’t know whether to laugh or groan from this.

“Oh my god, I was so just kidding.” She held a hand to her mouth. A girlfriend, huh? How did a rude and deprived boy like him snag a girlfriend? She must have all kinds of patience. “You don’t get out much do you?” 

He rubbed the back of his head blushing and she smiled a little. Then again, she thought, he reminded her a lot of Neku. Maybe he just wasn’t used to having friends or socializing. 

“Oh well, good thing we met.” 

“Right…” he put a hand on his hip sighing. “You’re gonna follow me even if I tell you not to, huh?” 

“Bingo?” she triggered a finger at him giggling. 

“Alright, come on then.” He turned and motioned her to follow. He’ll just have to find Joshua and Beat and leave her in their care. 

~Sora~

Sora was beyond confused. Just what the hell was going on? The organization was here? Why? Was Neku in league with them? That didn’t seem right... Also why did she suddenly pass out? Was it an effect of the dream world? 

“Too many questions… in any case I should probably keep looking around. I have to figure out how to unlock the sleeping keyhole, and I won’t do that by just standing here pondering over it.” She slapped her cheeks to psyche herself up again. “Alright! Back in action!” 

She wandered the town, and was surprised to find it much bigger than she remembered. She found a shortcut through the mail service and found a whole section of town she’d never seen before. 

“I’ve never been this way before…” She eyed the buildings with wonder and excitement. She jumped along the rails letting the flow motion zip her across the roof and scaffolds. She spotted huge balloons and a brightly lit building and her excitement grew. “Oooh! What’s that!?” 

She landed and made a dashing run. She paused and blinked seeing a small girl eye the building as well. 

“Huh… a girl?” She slowed her walk and approached. “Hey, by any chance are you Neku’s partner?” 

The small girl turned around, her soft grey eyes staring a bit blankly. She had a bit of a loose punk style which paired well with her cute young face. 

“Um… I’m not really sure.” She said scratching her temple. “All I know is that my name is Rhyme.” 

“Oh, so you lost your memory?” Sora’s eyes saddened. “I’m sorry.” 

“Aww it’s no big deal.” Rhyme waved it off grinning. “Sometimes memories just need a little help getting out.” 

Sora smiled at that and couldn’t fault the logic. This girl seemed so positive and upbeat. 

“Well why don’t you come with me? We’ll find Neku and then maybe he can jog your memory.” 

“Sure…” Rhyme walked with her. “Better than just standing around here, I guess.” 

“Good, then let’s go!” 

“Right!” 

~Joshua~

“There you are…” Joshua thought with a smile as he stood atop the tavern roof. With his omniscient vision he finally focused in on Sora’s presence, and immediately located Rhyme with her. “Beat is tracking down Riku and Shiki… huh looks like they’re both headed for sector 5. What a coincidence.” 

He floated down and used his portal to shoot through the dimension and into Sora’s world. Rhyme’s memories were proving useful traversing back and forth between the parallel dimensions. Now that he had a lock on her, it was a lot easier to access the portal, and on the situation at hand. 

He watched Sora and Rhyme from above, and was surprised when he saw Neku brooding atop the conservatory. 

“Sora…” Neku glanced over his shoulder, eying the girl briefly but keeping his back to her. “What? You mean you still trust me?” 

“Who would after what you pulled?” Joshua murmured then his eyes widened when he heard Sora’s response. 

“Yeah, of course I do!” 

“You know that I tricked you right?” Neku clenched his teeth and fisted his hands in his pockets, The guilt of it still burned him. Not only had he not gotten what he wanted, but he’d let Sora get hurt. “That guy… he said he could send me home… me and my partner.” 

“Neku, it's really not a big deal.” Sora said assuredly. “I mean when it really mattered you stood up for me, right? Thanks for that.” 

Joshua eyed the situation with a puzzled expression, and his gaze narrowed when he saw Neku smile warmly and faced her. He felt it then… a connection.

“Sora… Riku… the two of you just may help more than I initially believed.” He smiled and opened the portal pulling Rhyme through it. 

Sora gasped when she suddenly disappeared. 

“Rhyme!” 

Neku went on alert, his eyes darting around… and then he spotted the hooded figure. 

“Sora look out!”

Sora whirled around, spotted the figure in black and released her keyblade with a growl. 

“YOU!” Neku rushed forward, but was quickly swatted away. “Neku!” The hooded figure raised his hands in the air, summoning a massive dream eater before vanishing into the shadow portal. “Hey Wait!” 

Damn it… Sora thought and raised her blade up. First things first, she had to take care of this big ugly beast. Using flow motion she zipped across the glass panels and around her target. She got a sense of his strength and weakness, nearly getting herself beaten up in the process. 

The large monkey roar at her, beating its fists around and chasing her across the roof. She slashed her keyblade, nicking his hands and beating back the dark energy she felt flowing from him. This guy was a pushover compared to some other foes she’d handled in the past. 

“You’re big, bulky, and have too many weak points.” She said confidently and blocked the fist that came at her and beat it back with her light. It fell back roaring and gave her the perfect chance to cut at its core and deliver the final blow. 

The Dream Eater floated above the sector, and burst into a cascade of lights. As Sora jumped down in front of the garden, she let out a small gasp as the fragments of light formed a projection. The images in front of her were of a girl holding a cat doll and…

“Riku!” 

~Riku~

The maze of alleys and waterways had led Riku through a completely unfamiliar section of Traverse Town. Shiki had done well to stay out of his way, but had still clung to him annoyingly. He needed to find Beat and Joshua so he could get back to his own task of finding his girlfriend and unlocking the path of this dream world. 

In order to do that, Riku figured he had to find this Rhyme girl Joshua had spoken of before. Since they’d wandered everywhere but the fifth and final sector, Riku was sure the missing girl had to be somewhere around here. 

Shiki eyed the garden area. She’d been all over this town with Riku and wondered where that guy in the black cloak could be. She wanted to find Neku and go home, and the only way to do that was to turn in Riku. 

A shadow caught her eyes and she smiled. 

“Over there!” She sprinted forward. 

“Hey wait, we should stick together!” Riku warned her, but Shiki didn’t listen. She ran straight up to the hooded figure smiling. 

“I found him, the guy with the key sword. Now you can take me ho-AHHHH!” She fell through the portal of black, vanishing into it. Her stuffed cat laying on the ground where the portal had swallowed her up. 

Riku heard the scream and sighed heavily. Damn this whole damsel in distress thing was really pissing him off. 

“You can’t just expect me to-” he trailed off when he spotted the black coat. His eyes spotted the stuffed cat on the ground and he swallowed hard. “Shiki… no way.” 

“How did you get here?” The young villain questioned stepping on the doll and kicking it back at Riku. “By choice or by chance, you cannot control what you are not aware of.” 

Riku felt the chill run over his skin, and the familiar stink of darkness in the air. He backed away, his hands spread out cautiously, ready to whip his keyblade out at a moment’s notice. 

“This wakeless sleep will be your prison… to wander forever.” He threatened taking the steps slowly one at a time. 

“What do you mean?” Wakeless sleep… was he saying that he wasn’t strong enough to pass this test? Who was this guy? The voice was unfamiliar to him, and he didn’t recall anyone that size in the organization… and more to the point, the organization should have all been defeated. Was this too part of the test? What actions should he take? What should he do? 

“Riku! Don’chu listen to that punk!” Beat suddenly called out from the entrance and caught Riku’s attention. Beat had gotten a start when Shiki had suddenly dropped from the sky and on top of him. The moment he’d recollected himself she explained what happened and knew he had to come and help. “Shiki is gonna be fine! She told me wassup. Hoodie here set this whole thing up, yo! He promised to send Shiki back to our world, and you was the cost of travel.” 

Relief came to Riku when he spotted Shiki with him and his tension eased. The fact that this was all an elaborate set up made it that much clearer to Riku that the man in the hood couldn’t be trusted. Test or no test he was the enemy, and needed to be taken down.

“All Right…” RIku said with affirmation. “Who are you?” 

The figure dropped his hood, silver hair and gold eyes, he looked like a young ansem. Before Riku could pepper anymore questions he raised his hands summoning another beast and releasing it. He’d let the dream eater deal with this annoyance. He had to focus on his own goal by keeping Sora trapped in her dreams. 

It didn’t matter to him whether or not this Riku boy was travelling through her dreams as well. No matter what he did he wouldn’t be able to stop the plan that was in motion. He vanished into the black, and stepped into Sora’s world. 

“You sure you want to just let him wander around in there?” 

The young man turned to face Ansem. 

“He’s not a threat… so long as he’s oblivious to our plan he’ll just wander aimlessly through her dreams.” 

“I wouldn’t underestimate him. Their hearts are too closely connected. He could wake her, keep the light inside her shining.” 

“If you’re that concerned about him, then why don’t you deal with him. I’ve got more important matters to see too. Someone has to keep that girl in check and playing with that boy will only distract me.” 

“Very well…” Ansem said assuredly. “If he gets too out of hand, I’ll deal with him in my own way.” 

~Back with Riku~

After dispatching the large dream eater Riku went back out to meet with Beat and Shiki. The remnants of the dream eater broke apart and sparkled down and a projection of Sora, Rhyme, Neku, and Joshua appeared in front of them. 

“Hey! What is this?” Shiki asked, looking between the figures. 

“Sora…” he stepped forward to touch her, letting out a little gasp when his hand slipped past her cheek. 

“Sora… so that’s your girlfriend huh?” Shiki smiled at him and looked at the girl in question. The girl stared with eyes full of worry. So this was the girl that was keeping this guy in check… From the way he was looking at her Sora had Riku wrapped tightly around her finger. 

“What are we seeing?” Riku wondered aloud trying to figure out how he could touch her...

“This is so messed up man. She’s right here in front of me but I can’t reach her!” Beat growled and kept trying to grab hold of the projection. 

Riku had to inwardly laugh. Beat always seemed to speak whatever it was Riku was feeling. It allowed him to think clearly, and concentrate on what his heart was telling him.

“Don’t worry… if your hearts are connected, you’ll reach her.” He told Beat.

Riku…

Sora’s concerned voice seemed to echo in his ears and he looked into her blue eyes with a warm smile. 

“Sora.” 

~Inside Sora’s Heart~

Venus eyed the dark clouds with narrowed eyes and gritted teeth. They were getting thicker and covering the horizon. How long before those clouds spread all the way out and covered this heart in darkness? 

“Well don’t you look chipper?” 

Venus gasped and whipped her head to the side. Standing under the shade of the bridge Vanita lounged back on the rock smirking and saluting her. 

“Hello, sister, been awhile.” 

“Vanita! How are you here?”

“This heart isn’t made with just pure light. Now that her heart is becoming tainted there are shadows forming in the cracks and wounds she’s received from her journey, and I’m using them to keep my eye on you and the other two miscreants.” She looked up at the cave. 

“You leave them alone. You’ve no quarrel with them.” 

“Oh that’s where you’re wrong.” Vanita said with a laugh and walked along the shade. She chanced sticking her hand out to the light and frowned as it was repelled back. “They’re trapped in this place just as we are.” 

“I’m not trapped here, Vanita, I chose to be here. Sora welcomed me in with her kindness until I can find my way back to my own body.” 

“There’s an easier way to leave this place… one that’s opening up for us even as we speak.” Vanita told her with a sly grin. 

“What?” Venus’ eyes narrow at that. 

“Nobodies are formed when a heart falls to darkness and becomes separated from the body… this happens because the darkness opens a portal allowing the heart to escape and take on a new and shadowy form.” 

“A heartless… you would become a heartless just to escape this place?” 

“I’m already made of dark energy, sister.” Vanita pointed out. “At any rate I won’t become a heartless… instead I’ll be granted a new life and purpose. I’ve unfinished business in the outside world, same as you.” 

“I thought we settled this. We’re not joining to become the X-blade.” Venus crossed her arms. 

“Idiot, that’s not what I’m talking about.” She whirled on Venus, her gold eyes flashing with hot anger. “I’m talking about Terra.” 

Venus felt the ache of loss and clutched her chest as tears formed in her baby blues. 

“What about him?” 

“While you’ve been hiding in this half baked paradise, I’ve been watching the outside world from the void of Sora’s heart. After our fight, Terra vanished. No one knows where he is, except one person. When I get out of here I’m gonna find Xehanort and find out where Terra is. Once I do, he and I will be together, and you can stay here trapped in darkness and unable to escape.” 

“Sora won’t fall to darkness…” Venus shook her head in disbelief. “This isn’t how we should return, Vanita. We should leave together as one heart, in one body.” 

“Don’t make me sick.” Vanita’s darkness stretched across the barriers of the shade, her gold eyes flashing brilliantly with anger and frustration. “You had your chance to merge with me but you chose the light. Now that I’ve become my own person, my own heart, I will find my own vessel and make Terra mine!” 

Her darkness exploded threatening, but the light shoved it back and she vanished back into the void. Venus backed away from the shadow and held her wayfinder to her chest as panic bubbled up. 

“She won’t fall to darkness… and Terra won’t ever fall for you.” Venus swore as a tear dropped down. “He’s mine… he’s my light… and you can’t have him.”


	4. A Promise Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel awakes as Lea, but his memories and feelings for Roxas lingers and he recalls a promise he made to always bring his friends back.

Axel… 

The sound of his name had never sounded so sweet. Axel listened intently to it, and imagined himself sitting on the edge of the clocktower, with Roxas by his side. He could picture her there, all that soft blonde hair stretching down her back, eyes blue as the ocean, her hands clutching an ice cream in her hands. 

“Roxas…” 

Have you forgotten? 

“Huh? Forgotten what?” 

You made us a promise… you said you’d always be there to bring us back.

“Yeah…” he recalled saying so… but couldn’t venture a guess who he told it to. “I did.” 

“Got it memorized?” His image of Roxas began to fade, but the last thing he saw before she did was that confident teasing smile. 

“Hmmm…” He laughed a little staring down at the ice cream in his own hand, wishing he could actually taste it. So all of it was a dream, and now it was time to wake up. Didn’t that just figure? “I got it, Roxie.” 

He felt the world around him fade to black… but the numbness was gone, replaced by a fatigue and queasiness he hadn’t felt before. He slowly stirred, blinking his eyes open one at a time and getting his bearings. 

“Where am I? Roxas?” He looked around for her, then remembered she wouldn’t be there. She was where she belonged, inside Sora’s heart. 

“Damn it…” just woke up and the first thing he felt was a sharp pain in his chest from an aching heart. 

Felt… pain… it was real. All of it was real. 

He stood up eying his reflection in the glass and touching his face in disbelief. 

“We’re people again.” He looked at the others in the room. Even, Dilan, Aeleus, Ienzo… no Xehanort, No Braig… no Isa. “What’s going on?” 

~With Riku~

These worlds were so diverse. He’d seen various worlds before, but he’d done his best to avoid conflict, to stay out of everyone’s way, and not meddle. This time around Riku was purposely searching for the conflicts of a world, seeking the darkness that was forcing it to stay in slumber. 

He wondered if Sora had been transported to a different world. Searching around he found no trace of her, and the few people he talked to hadn’t seen a girl with her description. He and Sora stood out, that much was clear, so he was certain that if she was in this world then someone would have noticed. 

Either way he had a mission to accomplish. He had to find what was causing the disruption and chaos. What he’d found in this architectural wonder, was JudgeClaud Frollo. His tyrannical leadership gave him a position of power in which he was using to wipe out the gypsies, and other “vermin” from the city. Riku wasn’t sure what a gypsy was, but the woman Esmeralda had explained that gypsies were merely a common folk who loved their freedom. 

Didn’t matter much to him, because one look at this so-called Judge had the familiar scent of darkness wafting to his nose. Riku didn’t trust this judge, nor his ideals, and in the end it led him straight where he needed to be. 

After dodging the attacks from a large bat-like nightmare Riku ducked through a canyon path and came up to a little farm house tucked next to a large windmill. He spotted two figures in front and narrowed his eyes on the situation. 

“Stand aside, Captain Phoebus!” Judge Frollo warned in a sneering tone. 

“I will not! What have these people done wrong?” The blonde man in golden armor stood tall and firm. He held his sword out, prepared to protect the helpless people inside from harm. 

“I know for a fact these people have given harbor to Gypsies.” Frollo replied, lifting his chin haughtily. 

“What? That’s not a crime!” 

“I can think of few crimes that are greater.” Frollo glanced back, the large bat-like nightmare flying across the sky and hovering above him like a well trained pet. 

“What demon is this?!” Phoebus stared up in disbelief. Riku ran up to the group staring up and narrowing his eyes at Frollo. He’d found his anomaly.

“You are mistaken Captain, this is no demon, it is righteous judgement.” Darkness oozed out of Frollo, his lips twitching as the confident smile spread and his eyes went chaotic. “I have been granted this power so that I may smite the gypsies now and forever.”

“This is all wrong!” Phoebus slashed his sword out again, Riku standing beside him prepared to fight as well. 

“He won’t listen, once you’ve fallen that deep, there’s almost no coming back.” That, Riku knew, from his own personal experience with darkness. 

“How dare you?” Frollo sneered, completely insulted by Riku’s accusation. “I am a virtuous man. Good and evil shall be made plain once the gypsies face the fires of judgement.”

Frollo walked away, laughter bubbling in his throat as his goal was clear in sight. The nightmare created by his twisted dream, a world without the “taint” of gypsies, fed the darkness and destruction soon overtook the city. 

Riku followed it and him back to the city. He needed to stop it; stop the destruction, stop the darkness, stop Frollo. He ran straight into the square, pausing only briefly to check on Esmerelda who had been rescued by Quasimodo, the abused and disfigured ward of Judge Frollo. 

With her safe, and the city set aflame, Riku ran to the top of the citadel to face down Frollo and the Nightmare in his control. 

“Yes! Let it burn!” Frollo laughed, sword in hand and eyes glittering with dark delight. “These righteous flames will consume everything!” He heard Riku come up behind him and he twisted his head around to converse with him. “You see? This is the power that has been granted to me!” 

“All I see is a sad old man with a dark heart.” Riku retorted, wiping sweat from his brow as the heat from the flames started to take its toll on his body. 

“Again you are wrong!” Frustrated that his vision wasn’t being praised, Frollo let his darkness grow. He raised his hands high above his head, summoning his beast to him. The rapid beat of the nightmare’s wings knocked Frollo’s body off the citadel, but the craze of his darkness had become too great.

“Judgement is mine!” Frollo laughed as his body fell and became consumed by the flames. 

RIku let out a heavy sigh, his tension easing some. He’d expected the darkness to overtake him… but it didn’t make the waste of life anymore sad. 

The sounds of footsteps caught his attention, and his tension returned when he spotted two familiar figures. He whirled to face them, gritting his teeth at the cloaked figures. 

“You’re ansem! Why are you here?!” Riku accused striking his hand through the air. 

“Your best friend is never far.” Young Xehanort explained and glanced at his counterpart. He’d known Ansem was the right choice to bring here as he had the closest connection with the darkness inside Riku’s heart. If anyone could warp the mind of this kid it would be him. 

“So sad, the cost one suffers to yield to the darkness.” Ansem knelt down to pick up the discarded sword Frollo left behind. 

‘You could write a book about that!” Riku sneered. 

“I am different. I embrace the darkness.” Ansem corrected and pointed the shimmering blade at the young keyblade wielder. “Unless you hurry and do the same, your fate will end just like his.”’ 

“No!” Riku materialized his keyblade, his heart and mind clear in his path, “I walk the road to dawn!” 

“Still afraid of the dark I see…” disappointed in the strong resistance Riku showed, Young Xehanort turned his back to him and walked through the dark portal. Ansem dropped the blade turning after his companion… smirking briefly at his former vessel. He was certain that sooner or later he would break down the walls of light in Riku’s heart. 

After his encounter with Ansem, Riku defeated the lingering nightmare Frollo had left behind. The flames extinguished, and the city returned to normal. His job here was done, and it was time to move on. He went back down to the center of the cathedral to make his way out and onto the next world, but as he turned for the exit he spotted Sora at the front and his eyes went wide. 

“Sora!” He rushed to her, his hand reaching out and passing right through her. “What?” 

She stepped forward passing right through him and his heart ached a little.

“So, the worlds are still split into two.” He followed her with his eyes. “Which means you and I have to each take this journey alone…” The emotions inside him battled; concern, longing...hope. A soft smile spread on his lips and he held his heart. No matter, he thought with a smile. Even if separated by worlds you're always right here… making me stronger.

“Just like I'm with you… I’ll see you soon, Sora.” He raised his keyblade up and opened the path to the next world.

~With Sora~

“Quasimodo…” Sora looked to the misshapen man she’d journeyed with. The town was saved from Frollo’s dark clutches, the gypsies safe and free from his tyrannical rule, but she worried whether or not Quasi would still be chained to his way of life. 

For years Quasimodo had suffered under the thumb of his caretaker. Listening to someone belittle you, call you a monster and instill fear inside you… it was a life that was hard to break free from. She wanted to assure him that there was a better world out there… a better life.

“Quasi!” She stepped toward him, her eyes showing determination. “You can’t let your heart be a-” 

“I know.” Quasimodo cut her off and looked back at his new friend. “I can’t blame Frollo for putting walls around me. It wasn’t the walls that were holding me back.” 

Sora gave a soft smile and touched her heart nodding. He returned the smile, his eyes no longer sad and forlorn, but filled with determination and strength. 

“My heart is free now,” He turned his back to her, the dark halls of the citadel encased him, but he stepped toward the open doors, and to the light of the outside. “I’m ready to really see what’s out there.” 

“Good for you, Quasi.” She stepped back and admired the grand architecture inside the cathedral. When she’d first come to this world she’d been amazed by the beauty of it, and the grandness of it’s high walls and elegant artwork. 

Caught by its beauty again she stepped towards a statue up at the altar and admired it. As she did she went over her experiences in this world, and drew a solid conclusion as to why this world had kept sleeping. 

“All that time, Quasi stayed trapped inside the nightmares Frollo gave him.” She sighed sadly. “No one’s heart should be made a prison.” 

“Hypocrite… you are the one who has made your heart a prison” 

The voice startled Sora and she whirled around to face the guy in the black cloak. She’d seen his face in the projection of the other Twilight Town, and now to see him here she was certain this guy was following her. Was he also part of the test? 

“You again!?” She glared and then gasped as a shadow stepped out from behind him… she held no form, a cloud of smoke with eyes filled with hate and annoyance. 

Vanita stared at the girl in front of her, her teeth bared in a wicked grin even as her eyes glared maliciously. 

“Even if you are not the prisoner” their voices warped together, sending chills down her spine. Sora shook her head, rubbing her eyes. When she blinked them open the girl was gone and only Young Xehanort stood in front of her. 

“What?” 

Young Xehanort smirked, his mission to confuse the young keyblade wielder complete. He stepped through the black gate appearing outside the cathedral. He glanced off to the side at Vanita who stood behind him. 

“A bit bitter I see…” He noted and had Vanita clicking her tongue at him. 

“You would be too if you were stuck in limbo. When you first appeared you said you’d get me out of here. I can slowly feel my strength returning, but it takes all I have just to maintain this shadow form.” Vanita glared at him. “So do us both a favor and speed up this ridiculous process.” 

“Patience… all is going as it should. The girl will continue to follow her heart deeper into the abyss, and you will get stronger. Once her heart has completely sunk in you’ll be able to step through the darkness and receive a proper welcome to the real world.” 

“Is that what your elder self told you?” She laughed at him. “His plans are as crazy as ever… he does remember I’m only half of a heart… How does he intend to reconstruct the rest of it without Venus?” 

“You needn’t worry about that. I wouldn’t waste my time telling you any of this if it would just mean you’d stay stranded here.” 

“Fine… but what about the boy?” She warned. “You managed to split the dream worlds in two and keep them separated… but if he catches wind of your plan then he may try to save the girl.” 

“The fool is still unaware of what’s going on, and the longer he stays in her dreams, the more likely he is to fall into that same abyss.” Young Xehanort explained waving it off. “Sora is in our grasp, walking the path we’ve laid out for her and leading her right where we want her to. Even if Riku does manage to open all seven keyholes inside her dreams he won’t be able to reach her to finish the task. He’ll appear in the real world and we’ll be able to eliminate him ourselves.”

“… and Terra?” Her eyes flickered from angry to sad at just the thought of him. Even in this abyss she could still feel the pang of his absence. A pang, she knew, Venus shared with her. 

“You’ll see him soon enough. just do as you're told and you will have everything you were promised.” He looked up as the light formed indicating Sora had opened the gate to the next world. He formed his own portal to follow her. “Have patience.” 

“Easy for you to say…” She muttered and disappeared from the dream, and back into the void. 

~Axel~

“Where are they? I’ve turned this castle upside down.” Axel grunted and stepped into the remnants of Ansem’s old study. He eyed Zexion and Aeleus who were going through the scraps and such left behind. “Hey are the other two still out cold?” 

“Dilan and Even are conscious, but still unstable. They’re resting inside.” Aeleus explained, fixing a broken shelf and sorting out the scattered books. 

“Gotcha…” Axel stretched and glanced around quick before sighing. “Well I guess I’ll give the castle grounds a sweep.” 

“Don’t, if they were back we would have found them by now.” Aeleus suggested and stood tall again. 

“Hmmm…” Axel wandered back in, his eyes taking in the destruction. Through his search around the inside castle he’d let his thoughts wander on what to do next. Several members he knew wouldn’t be here because they’d been recruited on other worlds… but Isa, Braig, and Xehanort were still M.I.A. which made him wary. 

He tuned into Zexion’s long winded lecture with half an ear, his mind whirling with his own plan. He waved his hand as if to wave off the explanation. 

“No look, the point is we’re here, we’ve been recompleted right?” He spoke concisely, wanting to make sure his own thoughts were being heard and understood. “Which means they should be here too, plain and simple.” 

“I agree it is strange.” 

“What a drag… could they not have been re-completed at all?” He caught sight of the diagram drawn on the wall. He’d seen how Xehanort’s mind worked, seen the chaos he could inflict and wondered just what the man was doing now that his grand master plan was destroyed.

… or was it? 

He stepped up to the diagram, his quick witted mind putting together theories like puzzle pieces. The door to darkness… Seven Pure Hearts… Thirteen Darknesses… just what if…

“You know what, never mind.” He decided putting his hands on his hips. If Xehanort was still out there plotting and planning, he wasn’t about to let his friends dragged back into the chaos. He knew Sora, and in turn Roxas would be targeted. No way was he going to let her become Xehanort’s pawn again. “I’ll bring them back myself.” 

“Hmm?” Zexion turned to face him. “How, exactly?” 

Simple… Axel thought with a smirk… by keeping his promise. If Xehanort was still on this whole completing Kingdom Hearts, heart of all worlds, light vs. darkness spiel, then Axel knew exactly which side he wanted to be a part of. 

“Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?”


End file.
